


Confessions

by paranoidangel



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-03
Updated: 2002-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan and Yoda talk about Anakin not long after TPM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

"Anakin Skywalker progressing well, he is?"

"Yes, Master, he is strong in the force, intelligent and quick to learn."

"Heard stories, I have. He plays not with other children and lose him you do."

Obi-Wan Kenobi closed his eyes for a moment. He was half-hoping Yoda hadn't found out about these incidents. Often, Obi-Wan would have to go looking all over Coruscant until he found out where Anakin had got to. He knew the boy didn't do it deliberately, Obi-Wan just couldn't make him understand why it wasn't allowed.

"Answer you have?" Yoda's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Yes, Master," the simplest answer, as always.

Yoda sighed. "Knew he would be trouble, I did."

"Yes, Master," dutifully.

"Agree with me, you did."

Obi-Wan, really, really didn't want to answer that one just at this moment.

"Disagree with Qui-Gon, you did."

It was Obi-Wan's turn to sigh. He couldn't lie to Yoda. "Yes, Master." He'd only meant to ask Yoda for training advice, since he couldn't turn to his old master. He didn't want to reveal his own feelings on the matter. "I knew Anakin was dangerous and I told Qui-Gon this."

"But train him anyway, you do."

"I promised Qui-Gon."

"Agreed with Qui-Gon in the end, the Council did. If train him, you did not, someone else would."

"Maybe someone else should, Master. I am only just knighted, I know nothing about how to train him."

"Have help, you do, from other masters?"

"Yes, Master."

"Then problem do you have?"

"I have a confession to make, Master."

Yoda wisely said nothing, waiting for Obi-Wan to speak. When he did, his voice was as quiet as a whisper. "I'm so scared, Master. I know fear leads to the Dark Side, but I can't help it."

"Scared of what, are you?"

"I'm not sure. Going on without Qui-Gon to help me. Being the person responsible for Anakin. But mainly of the future."

"Promise you, I do, that you have help with Anakin. Not the only person responsible, you are. Miss Qui-Gon, I do too. But live, you will."

Obi-Wan nodded, not looking at Yoda.

"Clouded the future is. Change it, you can. Scared of it, don't be."

"I'm trying, Master. But I feel that there is something in my future, in Anakin's, that will do us great harm."

"Certain of this, are you?"

"No, Master. I... I'm really not sure." He lifted his eyes from the floor to look at Yoda - not a long distance admittedly.

"Not alone, are you. Remember this. Forget Qui-Gon, you will not." Yoda moved towards Obi-Wan to pat him on the hand and for the first time, Obi-Wan thought that maybe, just maybe, things might not be so bad.

"Thank you, Master."


End file.
